


The One Where Stiles Gets the Girl (and the Cake)

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Humor, Nice!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent is just so happy that his daughter is with a human instead that he wants to celebrate in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Gets the Girl (and the Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> *commandeers tug boat* *puts up Stallison flag* Yo ho, yo ho, a(n unpopular) shipper's life for me...
> 
> lol, anyway! This is an AU where Stiles doesn't know anything about Scott's werewolfness, and neither does Allison. All they know is that something happened to Victoria Kate Argent that they also don't know about, Scott has fallen for dear, darling Isaac (effectively ending his relationship with Allison for the cause of matehood), and Derek is just a creeper.
> 
> Basically, it's a short little bleh that I had to write on pain of headaches.
> 
> :D I hope you guys like it!

Chris Argent is like any parent in the sense that what he does, he does for his daughter. He wants what is best for his child. So, naturally, when he found out that her boyfriend was a werewolf, he made strict rules which Allison had to follow while intimidating Scott McCall six ways to Sunday. At one point he put a pendant on Allison that was laced with wolfsbane to wear to school. Because who knows what that hormonal beast would do to his only daughter?

It was in Allison's best interests to stay away from him. To keep her safe, Christopher Argent's determination would know no bounds...except for how many bullets he could put into a werewolf at a time. Alright, he wouldn't shoot Scott because the Code hadn't been violated by him (yet), but he still wished to be cautious.

With all of the fuss he was going through to ensure McCall wouldn't put a dirty paw on Allison, it was also predictable that he would contemplate doing twirls and prancing about his living room when Allison came home crying about Scott making out with Isaac Lahey after school. Not only that, she had broken up with her werewolf crush.

It was all Chris could do not to punch the air as he pulled her into a hug and consoled her while she sobbed. He couldn't hide his grin though as he sincerely told her that it was going to be okay. When they separated, he composed his features into fatherly concern.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer," he gestured to the kitchen, "Why don't we have that and some pizza tonight? You can pick the movie."

Allison smiled the smile that had wrapped her dad around her little finger and gave him another hug.

If Chris did do a silent cheer once she was upstairs, well that was nobody's business but his own, thank you very much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took a few months before Allison started showing an interest in another boy.  Chris didn't know who it was, unfortunately--hunting down a djiin is kind of distracting, you know--but he found out around the middle of May, when his buddies offered to clean up the mess at the old warehouse for him and he got home early.

Chris heard scrambling and muttered curses upstairs. Upon running up there he found quite a sight. Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son and Scott McCall's best friend, struggling to pull his shirt back on in the middle of Allison's bedroom, the bed behind him completely messed up, pillows on the floor and everything.

"Ahem."

The teens stared at him with unmasked horror.

"Mr. Stilinski, I presume?" Chris smiled his I-have-an-arsenal-in-my-garage-and-I-will-use-it smile, holding out his hand.

"Ah...yeah, that's me," Stiles gulped, palm clammy and sweaty but he managed to have a firm grip in the handshake. "Mr. Argent, sir, um, see we were just uh--"

"Haven't seen your friend in a while," Chris interrupted, "How's he doing?"

Stiles blinked once, twice. "Uh...I don't really know? We don't hang out that much anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Dad," Allison whispered imploringly. Stiles looked from her to Chris, pale face getting paler.

"Listen, sir, I was on my way out, I swear--"

"Would you like some cake, Stiles?"

Now Allison looked confused--and a little disturbed--too. Stiles was this close to trembling, as if the promise of cake was a promise of death.

"Uh, I, uh, sure," Stiles stammered, "I would love some sugary substance. Since I am a normal teenaged boy. Who wasn't having sex with your daughter. Not that I was thinking about having sex with your daughter! Because that would be inappropriate, sex at our age! Not that your daughter isn't beautiful enough to have sex with--I mean, like, you know, she's an amazing girl, and I can see where she gets her good looks from--"

Chris put a hand up. "Calm down son, I'm not going to kill you. Why don't you bring your books downstairs and you can...study in the kitchen?"

Stiles looked at Allison, eyes wide with wonder and slight fear. Allison made a mad dash for her bag in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris tried to tone down the questioning, he really did. Mostly because Stiles had a ten minute monologue for each answer, even about something as mundane as how school was going, but to relax the kid enough so that he could casually put a small vase of wolfsbane on the counter in front of him.

It was just a test for Allison's own safety.

"Those are nice!" Stiles smiled, leaning in to look at the flowers, "Where did you get them? What are they called?"

He was inhaling their scent and it had no effect whatsoever. The kid really hadn't been hanging around Scott, and he was completely human too. Human and ignorant. _Normal_.

Chris totally put double icing on the cake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
